THE PROHIBITED
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: What would happen if a vampire and a werewolf happen to be mates? Not only that but another werewolf were to imprint on the vampires mate? will they make it thru? will those against it separate them? surely destiny would not be as cruel as to separate them when they have just found love. This is a Carlisle/OC story. It takes place after breaking dawn two.
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Centuries ago two clans have fought a war. A war with no ending. A war between two races, ones that little to no humans knew about. A war between vampires and werewolves, but years ago in a small town called forks both werewolves and vampires made a pact. The vampires were to stay away from human blood, if one was to attack a human the pact would be broken and a war would once again be release. During that time many things had happen in the small town.

The vampire coven was a peaceful one lead by the oldest Carlisle Cullen he along with his 'children' made up the family. Edward Cullen the oldest and his mate Bella swan Cullen and their daughter Renesme Cullen. Next jasper hale and his wife Alice hale, followed by Emmet Cullen and his wife Rosaline Cullen. Edward, Emmet, and Rosaline were bitten by Carlisle the reason being they were on the verge of dying. He would never wish this life to anyone.

The werewolves were tricky, when there used to be one pack is now two. One was being led by Sam Uiley and the other by Jacob black. Jacob's pack consisted of Embry call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater they are untied to the Cullen's being as Jacob had imprinted on Renesme.

As I was saying many things have happen in the small town of forks so I will give you all a small review. It started when Bella swan daughter of Chief Charlie swan moved in with him. She met and fell in love with Edward Cullen, they fighting many obstacles to keep that love. During that time Bella was attacked by James a vampire with an obsession towards her. She was saved by Edward and his families having Edward suck the venom out of her stopping the transformation from completing. A bit later Edward left leaving a heart broken Bella behind where she reconnects with Jacob reliving the old friendship they had. Bella saves Edward from the Volturi when he believes she is dead, once back they couldn't seem to catch a break as Victoria (James's mate) was out for revenge for his death. With a vampire she created manipulating him into creating an army of newborns they went after Bella and the Cullen's. The Cullen's allied with the Quileute pack keep in mind Jacob and the others were still in Sam's pack, during that time Jacob had confessed his love for Bella creating a war between him and Edward. Anyways back to what I was saying, the wolves and the Cullen's fought the newborns killing all. Victoria was killed by Edward ending that nightmare in their lives. Later Bella was engaged to Edward a couple months after married to him, creating a huge gap in her friendship with Jacob. During her honeymoon Bella became pregnate, something impossible to happen since vampires were infertile. Carlisle soon told her the child was killing her from the inside out, but despises the pleas and demands from her husband; Bella told them she would keep the child. The pack found out what happen from Jacob, where Sam then gave the order to have the unborn child killed even if it meant killing Bella. Jacob despised the order leaving the pack and warning the Cullen's of Sam's plan, along with him Seth and Leah joined him creating a pack of three together helping to keep Bella safe. By the time the child was born Bella had died forcing Edward to bite her, meanwhile Jacob in his grieve went after the child only to find himself imprinting on her. outside the Cullen's were battling the pack stopped by Jacob knowing very well a mate can never be harm regardless of what and who they are. Bella was reborn as a vampire moments later and her child growing quickly, the Volturi found out. Going after them the Carlisle contacting his many allies to help confront the Volturi at this time Quil and Embry had joined Jacob's pack along with Seth, Leah, max, and grace. Thanks to Alice everything was taking care of showing that a half vampire can be peaceful like any other, leaving all of them with a happy ending.

But what about Carlisle?

Well this is where our story begins, what would happen if a vampire and a werewolf happen to be mates? Would they be able to love? Or would their families get in the way? Well let's find out shall we?

Jacob trotted thru the woods following the same scent he's been catching for the past two weeks. No matter how much he's tried he can't seem to catch the source. Behind him Seth whimpered it seemed they were getting closer 'let's just hope we find it this time' Jacob thought. Reaching the top of the small hill he froze. Just below the hill slept a gray female pup. Jacob looked around trying to find the parents he knew she was a werewolf, but where was the mother or pack for that matter. Seth stopped at his side shocked as much as he by the sight of the sleeping pup.

'Jake? Who is she?' Seth asked looking around.

'I don't know. Better question where is her pack?' Jacob retorted.

Just as Seth was about to answer a growl behind them had them holding freeze, looking down the pup were now curled up shaking in fear. Both males dropped to the ground as the unknown wolf jumped over them landing in front of the pup. Jacob now caught a clear view of her she was white as the snow, her eyes bright velvet with long silky fur. She was crouched down ready to defend what he now thought was her child her teeth bared in a dominate aggressive way.

'We mean no harm.' Jacob said standing to his full height but keeping his head low. Seth stayed on the ground no wanting to agitate the female any more.

'Who are you?' she growled stealing a glance at her pup making sure she was okay.

'I am Jacob black alpha of the black pack. This is Seth Clearwater my beta.' Jacob spoke quietly. 'What is your name?'

The she-wolf hesitated not sure if she should tell them, but to be honest she was in desperate need of help. 'My name is Alexandra, but call me Alex.'

'Pleasure to meet you, and who is she?' Jacob motioned towards the girl.

Alex's eyes twinkled. 'This is my daughter Samantha.' The gray pup growled at them trying to give her mom some back up.

Jacob nodded with a small chuckle. 'Where is your pack?'

Alex growled. 'I have no pack. It is just me and Sam'.

Seth glanced at Jacob. 'Jake I think she's hurt. I keep catching the scent of blood.'

Jacob frowned. 'Are you hurt?'

'It's nothing, just a scratch.' Alex mumbled wincing at the step she took.

Jacob jumped off the hill stopping in front of her. 'I won't hurt you, let me just see for myself'. Not waiting for an answer Jacob glanced at her side letting out a growl seeing she was wounded by a gun shot. 'Who did this?!'

Alex flinched. 'Hunters. Look I appreciate you not attacking or harming my girl, but we must be moving.'

Jacob blocked her as Seth took the rear stopping the pup from moving. 'Wait why?'

Alex growled as Seth took the pup in his mouth. 'Look it is not safe for us. I must keep moving of the hunters will find us.'

Jacob took a deep breath. 'Okay fine, but please allow a friend of mine to look at that wound.' Alex shook her head. 'It needs to be looked at. You are no good to her if you can't hunt nor protect her'. Alex gazed at him battling with herself finally giving in knowing he was right. 'Good now come along.' Alex grabbed Samantha from Seth following the males.

Alex followed scrunching up her nose at the scent of blood and…apples? 'What the hell?' looking up she was amazed by the beautiful house in front of them it had glass all round it. Who ever lived her was loaded. Jacob told her to wait with Seth as he ran back into the woods walking out human and fully dressed. She watched him walk into the house not wanting to pry Alex ignored the conversation coming inside the house and focused on her tired daughter. Lying on the ground Samantha curled herself up beside her stomach. For once Alex relaxed something about this place gave her a sense of safety and calmness, that all changed when she spotted a group of four walk out with Jacob. The moment she caught sight of them she knew what they were. Standing up she snarled snapping her teeth at them in a warning to not come any closer.

Edward, Bella, jasper, and Alice stopped in their tracks knowing fully well she would attack if she felt threaten especially with the pup. Alice smiled she had seen a vision just before Jacob arrived it wasn't very understandable, but something about this wolf was special.

'You brought me to vampires!' Alex snarled at Jacob making sure Samantha was hidden underneath her.

Jacob shook his head. 'They won't hurt you. I promise.'

'I will not risk the safety of my daughter I am sure they are good…people. Thank you for your help, but I must be leaving.' Alex turned around nudging her daughter to get a move on before disappearing into the woods again.

Jacob was about to follow her, but was stopped by Alice. "Don't! That will just anger her more. Let's wait for Carlisle to get home."

"He wants to know why him?" Edward said translating Jacob's thoughts.

"I have a feeling Carlisle is the only who can help her." everybody, but Edward gave her confused looks, shrugging it off they all headed back into the house with one last glance at the trees.

Alex winced at every step she took, the pain was getting worse 'maybe I should have accepted their help? No! They will get hurt!' taking one more step she stumbled falling to her side.

Samantha yelps having heard the thump she rushed to her mother. 'Mommy!'

Alex smiled. 'Im fine nothing a small break can't handle, don't worry.' Without knowing it she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

'Mom? Mom wake up!' Samantha whimpered nudging her mother. 'Mom! Please wake up!'

Samantha looked around then back at her mother. 'I am going to get some help.' not waiting for a response she ran back towards the house hoping their offer to help was still up for grabs. Reaching the house she gave a pain filled growl, shocked when even more people rushed out the house, but no Jacob.

A man walked up to slowly as to not scare her. "Edward will you translate for me?" the man asked.

Edward took a step forward listening to what she had to say. "She's the pup from earlier; she is saying her mother is hurt and wont wake up."

Carlisle nodded stopping in front of her, lowering himself to a crouch. "Edward, Bella and Rosaline come with me. Alice gets some clothes the three can use, im guessing they will need them once they shift back. Emmet and jasper get guest rooms prepare and have everything ready for me." Carlisle ordered turning back to the pup. "My name is Carlisle Cullen; can you take me to your mother?"

"He won't hurt her, you have my word." Edward answered her UN heard question. "He is a doctor here in forks."

Samantha nodded before rushing back into the woods with four vampires on her tail. With their speed it took no more than a minute to reach the fallen wolf. Carlisle inhaled releasing an unnecessary shaky breath. It was divine a mixture of lavender and nature calling out to him what shocked him was that the smell led him straight to the female wolf. Shaking his thought Carlisle kneeled by the white wolf running his hands over her looked over at the pup he frowned at her shaking body.

"Bella would you mind grabbing her, she is shaking in fear." Carlisle said his voice gentle as always. Bella nodded picking up the pup, at first Samantha squirmed and growled but the gentleness of rose hands soothed her down. "I won't hurt her, but I need to take her back to the house and remove the bullet." Samantha nodded squeaking when she was suddenly handed over and enrobed in cold yet loving arms, looking up she was stunned by the beauty of the blonde. Edward chuckled at the thoughts running thru her head making the girls look at him.

"She likes you rose, looks like you have a friend." Edward said as he stroked Samantha's back. Rose smiled scratching her under the chin.

"Alright lets head back, she doesn't have much time." Carlisle ordered as he ran back home with Alex in his arms. Something about her had him intrigued; her scent was making him think thoughts that would make any one blush. The heat coming off her body felt amazing against his cold one. Glancing at Edward he winced at the smirk he had letting him know he heard everything 'great, just what I need'. Arriving at the house Carlisle wasted no time taking her into his lab as the others stay downstairs.

Alice bounced downstairs cooing at the puppy, before ushering all of them but the males into her room. Samantha was set on the bed looking over the clothes they had gotten her. It wasn't long before Samantha rushed in and out of the bathroom changed.

Samantha was 5 she had golden blond hair reaching just below her shoulders and like her mother her eyes were bright velvet almost to the point of glowing. She was round still holding the adorable baby face.

The Cullen girls smiled at how cute she looked in her new outfits. Alice crouched in front of her with a warm welcoming smile.

"Im Alice and these are Bella and Rosaline." Alice introduced. The woman chuckled at the tiny hi that was heard.

"Im sure she would be down in no time." Bella said knowing well Sam was worried about her mother Sam nodded tensing at the male voices coming from downstairs. "The guys are back, why don't we introduce them." The girls chuckled as the pup shook her head. "Nothing to be afraid of, they would never hurt you. Plus im sure my daughter would be happy to meet you."

That got her interest. "Okay."

Walking into the living room she spotted three adult males and a small girl no older than 8. Taking in a sniff of the air Sam knew they were all vampires, but the girl had the scent of human as well.

"Okay Sam this is jasper Alice's husband." Rose pointed towards a stiff blond he seemed to be in discomfort for some reason. "This is Emmet my husband." Sam's eyes widen the man was huge! His body was all muscle and he was cute 'to bad boys have cooties'. All eyes snapped towards Edward as he suddenly started laughing. "And the jack job there is Edward Bella's husband and their daughter renesme." Sam waved with a shy smile on her lips.

Renesme jumped off the couch walking up to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"Mom is sick and daddy is gone." Sam whispered trying desperately to hold back the waves of sadness and pain from them. It was something she learned years ago from her mother; although her mother frowned upon it Sam always kept her emotions hidden.

"Sick?" renesme asked.

Bella touched her daughters shoulder. "Your uncle Carlisle is looking after her right now. She will be fine."

Renesme smiled with a nod. "Want to go play in my room. I have lots of toys!" Sam glanced at the adults for permission.

Edward smiled. "Go ahead, we'll call you when your mom wakes up." not having to be told twice both girls rushed upstairs leaving an amused coven behind.

"She's so cute!" Alice squealed. "It's going to be great having her around."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean? We all know that once her mother is all better they will be leaving."

Edward chuckled pulling his wife into him. "I think we best get used to the idea of having another werewolf in the family."

"What are you both hiding?!" Emmet demanded.

"Should we tell them?" Edward asked his youngest sister.

Alice shrugged. "Im not sure it's fun teasing them, but it's even more fun letting Carlisle discover it on his own." That got her brother laughing.

"Okay enough with the secrecy what is up with you two?" Bella growled.

Her husband raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay Alice had another vision before we arrived with Alex and Sam. It appears Alexandra is Carlisle's mate."

The entire coven was shocked.

"Mates?!" rose gasped.

"No that's impossible!" jasper exclaimed.

Alice gave him a look. "What do you mean impossible?"

"He's a vampire and she-she is a wolf! They can't be mates." Jasper said.

Emmet spoke surprising the others. "Think about it, she's a werewolf yet she doesn't smell like Jacob and the others. To me she smelt like the woods right after a rainy night."

Rose nodded. "I got the scent of fresh grass."

"Roses just as they blossom." Alice sighed happily.

"Mine was the ocean." Edward said behind Bella's shoulder. "What about you Bella?"

Bella smiled. "Pine trees on a winter morning."

"I-I got the scent of the breeze with a mixture of earth, it was pleasant." Jasper whispered. "But a wolf and vampire being mates have never been heard of. It just isn't possible."

"Jacob and renesme are mates, how hard is it to believe it?" Bella said.

Jasper shook his head. "Renesme is half human. We are talking about a full blooded werewolf destine to mate with a full blooded vampire. Not only that, but we just defused a problem with the voultary they catch wind of this and they will come back. This time Im not so sure it will end peacefully."

Alice cupped his face making him face her. "Honey I know you are worried for the safety of us and Carlisle, but destiny has made this happen for a reason. Who are we to take Carlisle's happiness away when all he has done for us was give us love and affection."

Jasper sighed. "Your right, if they truly are mates we will support them in every way we can." Alice squealed pulling him into a hug.

Rose chuckled. "As of this moment Alexandra and Samantha are officially members of the Cullen family." For cheers the girls kissed their man.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

Carlisle sat beside Alex he had extracted the bullet, halfway thru the process she had shifted giving him a full and clear view of her. It took his entire will not to touch her, to feel the warmth and heat coming off her smooth skin. He had pulled a blanket over her keeping the temptation at bay. His eyes took her in for the hundredth time. She was tall, curved just the way he liked, with sensual full breast and hips that would let a guy hold on tight for a wild ride. Pretty face, straight nose tilted just a bit on the end-in a really cute way, light spray of freckles across her high cheek-bones. Sexy red lips. A thick mane of dark, dark brown hair that curled around her face. Carlisle groaned as his cock began to swell in his pants shifted himself he stood up needing to get away before he did something he would regret. Walking out he jogged down the stairs hissing at the sudden pain in his chest 'what the hell?!' each step he took further from the room it got worse 'it's not possible. I'm not supposed to feel pain.' falling on the step he closed his eyes trying to calm the ache, but it only seemed to get worse. Opening his eyes his 'children' appeared in front of him with worried looks.

"Carlisle! Are you alright?" Alice asked checking him over.

"What's hurting?" Edward asked helping him up.

Carlisle groaned. "My-my chest, it feels like its burning."

"Come let's take him to the couch." Bella said as both Edward and Emmet grabbed either side of their father. As they took another step Carlisle growled sounding more animal than human. "Put him down!"

The guys sat him down, Emmet hissed hating the fact that they don't seem to be able to help him.

"Carlisle what were you doing before the pain started?" jasper asked if what Alice said was true then he had an idea of what the problem was.

"I-I was checking on Alexandra, the moment I walked out the pain started and it's only getting worse." Carlisle hissed as another wave hit him.

"Emmet, Edward grab him we need to take him back into the lab." Jasper ordered. The boys did as told dragging the man back into the room. You can say all you want, but Carlisle weight much more than Emmet when asked about it he said it had something to do with age. Carlisle dropped in the chair he had just vacant with relief as the pain left just as quick as it appeared. Looking over at the sleeping girl he was confused at the look of pain in her face slowly relaxing 'did she feel it too?'

"Yes she did." Edward said softly, they were going to allow him to discover it on his own. They knew it wouldn't take too long the moment they locked eyes they would have figured it out.

"What-how?" Carlisle stood walking over to her shivering at the electrifying warmth that ran up his arm the moment he touched her.

"Carlisle we were going to wait until you figured it out, but after what happen I don't think that would be wise." Rose said

"Figure what out? What are you talking about?" he demanded turning to them yet never removing his hand from hers.

"Think about it your sudden attraction to her, the fact that you become aroused just by looking at her, you can't take your hands of her nor can you be away from her, and the sudden pain you felt being away from her. What does that usually add up to?" Alice said.

Carlisle glanced back at the she-wolf with a widen eyes 'can it be? Can she really be my mate? How is that possible?'

"We don't know, all we know is, she is your mate." Edward said with a huge grin.

Carlisle stood still for a moment before letting a smile grace his lips. "My mate, I finally have my mate." Then worried kicked in. "oh god what-what if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't want a mate?"

Bella chuckled. "Carlisle relax, granted she will be a little shock at having a vampire as a mate, but that doesn't mean she will reject you. It will take some time for her and her daughter to get used to the idea, but remember that she already loves you."

"Thank you Bella your words are always helpful." Carlisle said his voice returning to its gentle and reassuring tone. Before anyone could say anything a low groan slipped from Alex's lips indicating she was waking up.

Alex groaned lifting her hand to her side she was surprised to find the wound bandaged. Taking a deep breath she choked at the most wonderful smell she has ever caught a mixture of wet grass and earth it was calming and arousing at the same time. Wanting to see where it was coming from she slowly opened her eyes immediately locking with golden-honey ones they were gentle and loving yet intense and soul searching. She was drawn to them something telling her not to look away, tilting her head to the side she gasped at the sudden fire rising into her intensifying the longer she stared into his eyes. She knew what that meant, this was her mate the man destines to love and protect her just as hard as she was too. Giving him a small smile she moved to sit up, her mate holding out his hand to help one she took immediately only to gasp at how cold they were. Snapping her attention up at him then looking over his shoulder she saw the four from earlier the cold reality flooding over her 'my mate is a vampire!' jumping of the table she ran to the corner desperately trying to get away from them. Flinching at the pain in her mates eyes 'no, no I don't want to hurt you'.

Edward took a step forward. "Hey Alex remember me? I was with Jacob when he brought you to the house." Alex nodded accidently letting out a whimper as he stepped closer, this un fortunally earned a growl from Carlisle warning Edward to back off.

"Edward be careful, Carlisle will not hesitate to attack if he believes she is in danger." Jasper hissed noticing his 'fathers' eyes getting darker by the second.

"I know jasper, but if she doesn't calm down neither will he." Edward whispered turning his attention back to the she-wolf. "We won't hurt you; Carlisle took care of the bullet."

Alex looked down at her side a warm feeling tingled inside her knowing it was her mate that healed her. At the thought of her mate she looked at him, he was stiff with his hands clenched at his side she felt the sadness waving of him 'did I cause that?'

"No you didn't, he was just surprised at the way you jumped away." Edward answered getting a confused look making him chuckle. "I have the ability to read people's minds."

'He's my mate?' Alex thought her eyes stayed on Carlisle.

"Yes he is, I know this is all so overwhelming but believe us when we tell you he won't hurt you and neither will us." Edward said.

'I-I believe you. I don't know why but I do.' Alex thought releasing a shaky breath.

"That's good; we will leave to give you two some time to talk and a chance to calm down." Edward stood up slowly not wanting to make a wrong move before ushering the others out.

"Wait where is my daughter?!" Alex exclaimed flinching at the pain in her throat.

"She's with my daughter playing. We will send her down once you two are ready." Bella said flashing a smile as the door closed leaving only her and Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

Having composed himself Carlisle watched her not daring to move from his spot afraid he would scare her.

Alex stayed in her corner trying to keep her erratic heart beat calm. "So mates huh?"

"Yes."

Alex nodded taking in her surroundings it looked like a mini hospital. "Im guessing you are some sort of doctor?" her heart flipped at the dashing smile he gave her.

"Yes I am a surgeon at the hospital here in forks." Carlisle made his way to the chair taking a seat.

"Sorry for asking, but how do you handle being around-around-"

"Blood?" he chuckled at the blush creeping up her neck as she gave him a nod. "My family and I don't take human blood we hunt and drink animal blood. We all have control over it jasper is the newest, but he can handle himself."

"What about you?" she couldn't but find comfort in the sound of his was like honey and she was the bee.

Carlisle smiled his hands playing with a pen on the table. "I have had years and years of practice. I knew what I wanted to be and do in life and that was to help people. I was not about to let the setback hold me back from doing what I wanted. It was tough, but in the end it was worth it."

Alex stared at him her heart flustered she knew there was no turning back this was her man, this happen for a reason destiny did not just place to people together if they did not belong it just didn't work like that. This was her mate and she will not deny him, there will be obstacles to overcome, people to fight for many will not accept this relationship, but then again who cares. Slowly she stood up gulping she made her way over to him stopping inches from him. Carlisle watched her making no sudden movement not sure what she wanted or what she was doing. Alex kneeled down in front of him her eyes never leaving his until she was at the same level as him. Carefully she raised a hand to his jaw cupping it.

Carlisle leaned into her touch loving the warm feeling she gave him looking at her once more he was sure that if his heart was not dead it would have burst out of his chest. The look in her eyes could not be described as nothing more, but love true pure love. Pushing a string of her behind her ear he held her gentle by the back of the head pulling her slowly towards him giving her enough time to pull back if she so desired. Instead she used her free hand to pull him by his shirt crashing their lips together. He kissed her letting the hunger take over- the hunger that had been building up the whole time he'd been trapped in here with her, trapped with her soft flesh and amazing smell surrounding him. Her mouth opened, lips quivering in anticipation 'perfect' he slipped his tongue in savoring her taste, memorizing every last detail before she would pull away to breath. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer than before. Releasing her head Carlisle slid his hands down her back on around her waist picking her up settling her on his lap.

Alex squealed against his lips as she straddled him not once breaking the kiss. Passing the fact that he was ice cold his lips were amazing! Soft yet firm. Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck she added more pressure to the kiss demanding more. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed forward matching her demands, letting go of his neck she trailed down to the bottom of his shirt pulling it out of his pants before working on unbuttoning it. Once open she pushed it down his shoulders leaving it half way off, smirking at the groan he gave her as she stroked his chest and abs loving the way they quivered under her touch. She herself gave a moan and a gasp when his hands found their way underneath her shirt hot mixing with cold made her squirm accidently rubbing her heat with his raging hard-on. With a smirk she grinded herself against him.

Carlisle growled at the friction he gave her, releasing her lips he dropped his head against her shoulder groaning as she continued the sweet, sweet pleasure. Looking up he stared into her bright velvet eyes before she threw her head back releasing a sexy moan making his cock jerk. Carlisle tightens his grip on her hip taking control of the pace, grinding her into him. He wanted to mark her, claim her as his own but now was not the right moment. It had to be special, something she would never forget. Throwing his head back he growled as she clawed his chest leaving scars not that he minded. Looking back at her his eyes widen she had her head titled to the side in an act of submission! The vampire in him hissed with pride leaning up he kissed her neck kissing and licking right over her pulse running his now enlarged fangs without breaking the tender skin.

Alex moaned as he devoured her neck, the animal in her howled as he dominated her. Never in her life did she ever believe she would submit to someone let alone a vampire. Glancing down she noticed a wet spot right over his harden cock blushing she realized it was her own wetness sweeping thru and onto him. She guessed he knew based on what he whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it. I love how wet I make you." giving her ear a gentle nibble he returned to her neck growling until she tilted her head to the side.

Her moans came closer together as the familiar burning sensation build up in her abdomen exploding at the perfect movement from her mate as he too found his release. Alex fell into his body gasping for air shivering in delight as he rubbed her back in comfort. Pulling back she gazed into his beautiful eyes before giving him a sweet and gentle kiss.

Carlisle returned the kiss, with a few pecks of his own. Looking down he chuckled they both needed a change of clothes. Looking around her knew he had a change of clothes in here for him, but for her he would have to call on of his 'kids'. Feeling his mate shift he glanced down smiling as she snuggled into him 'Edward can you please have Bella bring set of clothes for Alex'. Using his enhanced hearing he was relieved when no one question his request, and if he was honest with himself he felt ashamed with himself for taking advantage of her this way.

"Darling I must apologize. I didn't mean for it to go this far." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Alex snapped her head up with a stern look on her face. "Carlisle you are my mate, I do not regret what just happen and I hope neither do you. If I wasn't comfortable or okay with this I would have stopped you. Don't feel ashamed or bad for what happen please."

Carlisle cupped her face pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "I am thrilled to have finally found you. Nothing nor no one will ever take you or Samantha away from me."

Alex gazed into his eyes stroking his cheek. "It does not bother you that I have a daughter?" she knew many mates despised offspring's from other males many leading to deaths. That would be the one reason she would leave him.

"No, not at all I rather enjoy the presence of another child around her especially if I can call her mine." He chuckled at the surprised look he gave her. "You are my mate and there for your daughter will be my daughter, yes she may not carry my blood, but I will see her as nothing but my child. That is if you give me permission?"

Alex laughed letting a few tears fall out. "Yes, yes you have no idea how happy your words make me." She pulled him into another heated kiss jumping at the knock on the door.

Carlisle smiled lifting her off him he sat her on the chair planting on more kiss on her lips he walked to the door. Giving Bella a smile he took the clothes, then handing them over to Alex.

"I thought you might want to change before we head into the family room. Samantha must be anxious to see you."

Alex nodded her eyes sparkling at the mention of her 5 year old daughter. In record time they were both changed and walking out of his lab and into the living room. Alex barely had a chance to catch her flying child as they were both knocked to the ground laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews I really do appreciate it. I know my grammar sucks and all so I will be going back thru it, but if anyone is intrested in becoming my beta for the story please pm me.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Mommy! You're okay!" Samantha squealed nuzzling her mother's neck.

Alex nuzzled back with a slight whimpered. "Yes baby I'm all better, thanks to Carlisle."

Samantha glanced up at the man standing next to her mother. "Thank you Mr. Cullen for saving my mom."

Carlisle chuckled kneeling beside mother and daughter stroking the girl's cheek in a fatherly way. "No thanks needed Samantha letting her go was never an option." Alex blushed as her daughter giggled before running back to renesme and their drawings. Carlisle smirked looking down at his mate still lying on the floor 'what I could do to her in that position'.

"Oh god Carlisle! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Edward whined shaking his head trying to erase that memory.

Alex raised an eyebrow as Carlisle helped her off the floor. "Do I want to know?" he shook his head as he guided her in the family room both taking a seat on the couch facing the family. Alex glanced at Carlisle's family she was a bit nervous and confused 'shouldn't they smell wearied or something?'

Edward chuckled. "We had that same question earlier." Alex looked back at her hands with a blush.

"What question?" Carlisle asked.

"It's just other vampires I have encountered have a scent that makes me want to throw up, yet with all of you its-its pleasant." She turns to her mate. "Yours especially."

"What do you smell?" jasper asked his voice steady and low.

Alex inhaled deeply. "Before I answer that can I know your names?"

Carlisle chuckled. "My apologies love, these are Edward, Bella, jasper, Alice, Emmet, rose, and renesme Edward and Bella's daughter." Everyone waved giving a warm smile.

"Hi, now to answer your question, Both Bella and Edward smell the same yet different he scent if that of vanilla and Bella's is French vanilla. For jasper it's like the desert and Alice smells like fresh spring. Rose's scent is just like her name a rose and Emmet is more of dirt fresh untouched dirt. As for your daughter it's weird she smell's human yet not, the not part smells like fresh strawberries." Alex smiled at their bewilder look.

"What about Carlisle?" Alice asked with a certain tease in her voice. The rest tried to hide their snickering.

Alex blushed. "Uhhh-well his is." She clears her throat. "His scent is a mixture of the forest and ocean goes with his personality."

"How so?" Carlisle was intrigued by what she had to say.

"When you got possessive your scent was like that of the forest, wild and untamed. Then when we were in your office and you were relaxed your scent changed to that of the ocean calm and refreshing." Alex explained 'not to mention it drives me crazy'. Edward groaned drawing all eyes on him. "Sorry."

"Who shot you?" rose asked a certain tremble in her voice.

Alex squirmed in discomfort; Carlisle noticed pulling her closer to him smiling when she snuggled into his side. "Hunters hired by my old pack."

The girls gasped. "How? Why? Packs are supposed to be like family!" Alice hissed. Carlisle smiled at how protective his 'kids' had become, if this was now imagine what it would be years to come. A honey like voice pulled him back to the present.

"I was born into a well-organized pack from Florida; I was the daughter of the lead beta. Everything was great I had friends, my mother, father and brother I was to take my father's place when I turned 18 the only thing missing was my mate other than that life was good." Carlisle sense the worse was coming so he tightens his hold on her trying to give her the comfort she needed. "Three days after my 15th birthday my pack was attacked, the pack was one we had a treaty with."

"Why would they break it?" Bella whispered.

"We didn't know the previous alpha had died leaving his son to take over, Matthew was a greedy man looking to expand his pack and territory regard less of who got hurt. He didn't care for the treaty, we fought our alpha and his mate died protecting us. I along with three other she-wolves were captured and presented to him like cattle." Alex took a deep breath instally relaxed by her mates scent. "He had the other females in graded into his pack as breeders to his un mated wolves. I-I-he chose me as his own, he needed a heir and seeing as I was the daughter of the lead beta, well he saw that a good gene pool." Carlisle clenched his jaw knowing exactly where this was heading. Edward having read hers and Carlisle cringed at the images rage and sadness boiling up inside which had jasper stiffed up. "I was able to hold off any intentions he had with me for a year until he snapped. He took me by force; i was in so much pain for weeks. When a male mates with a un willing female it Is nothing but pain." Carlisle growled trying his best to control his rage his eyes changing to a pure black color. Alex quickly placed a hand on his cheek stroking her thumb over it. Carlisle closed his eyes letting her soothing touch calm the monster in him, seeing he was good she turned her attention back to the coven. "In those weeks I found out I had become pregnate and there was no way in hell I was going to allow my daughter be born in that pack. So I ran away, problem was he had given orders that if I was ever to try and escape the wolves had the go to kill me. So they tried hunting me down like they would a deer, I found packs that allowed me to tag along until Sam was born and able to run. I thought they had finally given up on me, but a week ago a hunter showed up and all hell broke loose." Carlisle wiped the tear that had fallen. "You know the rest."

"Earlier when Jacob brought you here you, were sacred why?" Alice asked remembering their first encounter.

Alex smiled grimly shivering at her memories. "It is safe to say all my other encounters with vampires have either lead to me or my daughter almost getting drained." Alex didn't like seeing them like this, now was the time to get to know each other. "Enough with the bad pass. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Emmet asked with a goofy smile.

"Anything, everything." Alex smiled at the rumbling coming from her mate's chest.

"Okay well im Alice, jasper is my mate. We all have special abilities I can see the future, but only clips. I was born around 1901 and turned in the 1920's." Alex liked her she was bubbly.

"I can read people's minds, born June 20th 1901 and turned 1918." Edward said chuckling at the eyes roll she gave.

"Yeah I figured that already."

"I was turned 1915 being born in 1933." Rose mumbled something told Alex that her human life ended in a tragic way.

"Now as for me I don't remember much I was born somewhere around 1915 and Carlisle turned me somewhere around 1935 after I was attacked by a bear. Ohh my ability is strength." Alex laughed at the childish smile he gave.

Alice nudged jasper. "Oh well not much to tell I was born 1843 and was turned somewhere 1863, I can feel and manipulate the emotions around me."

Alex eyes widen. "So you are telling me you can feel every emotion I am feeling right now?" jasper nodded with a smirk. "How about an hour ago?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yes ma'am"

"Oh god that is so embarrassing!" she hid her face in her hands as she felt herself being pulled into Carlisle's arms.

"It's okay love." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Bella cleared her throat trying to stop her giggles. "Any ways I was born September 13, 1987 I was turned about a year ago right after renesme was born. I am what they call a shield protect myself from others attacks and also protect those around me. Also Edward can't read my mind." She finished the last sentence with a smug look.

"lucky." Alex mumbled before looking up at Carlisle. "What about you?"

His golden-honey color eyes looked down at her, causing her to lose her breath. "Not much to say really I was born in 1640's and was turned somewhere after 1663. I work at the hospital, love to read and paint."

Alex bit her lip. "How old are you?"

Carlisle chuckled. "360 years, but my body stayed at 23." Alex nodded.

"I have one more question? How is it that renesme was born a year ago and is now 8 years old? I thought vampires couldn't have kids."

"We can't, it is very rare for a human and a vampire to have kids. Renesme is an immortal child born half human half vampire. She will stop growing at the age of 25, but that will take around three to five more years." Carlisle explained.

"Speaking of kids, I haven't heard one peep from the girls and from experience that normally means they are up to no good." Alex said as she stood up.

Rose stood up as well stopping her from leaving. "No stay here, I'll go check on them."

"Oh, thank you rose." Rose nodded jogging up the stairs. Alex squealed when she was pulled into Carlisle's lap. "I'll admit this is much more comfortable." Carlisle chuckled brushing his lips against hers.

"Can you two wait until we leave?" Jasper groaned.

Alex blushed turning to face them. "Sorry jasper." Jasper smiled relaxing once the tension was removed. "So do all of you go to school?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, we left for a year after my transformation. Came back to take our senior year."

"You know there are other wolves here." Emmett said.

"oh." She really didn't want to meet any other wolves in fact she didn't want to leave her mates side period.

"Well two packs one led by Sam and the other led by Jacob who is renesme's mate, but she won't know that until she is older." She was just about to answer when rose walked down with a sleeping wolf cub in her arms renesme tailing behind her before dashing to her parents.

"I found her asleep like this." Rose whispered.

Alex grabbed her placing her on her lap, stroking her softly. "She's been sleeping like this ever since she was able to shift." Carlisle raised his hand, but stopped placing it back to his side. Alex smiled before reaching for his hand and settling it on her daughters back. "It's okay." He stroked her fur as she listen to her new family tell stories. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes, for the first time feeling safe to actually sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY!**

Carlisle watched her sleep aware of his families' eyes on him. "What?"

"She looks so peaceful." Bella whispered.

"And happy as do you Carlisle." Rose added.

Carlisle pushed a string of hair behind her ear stroking his thumb over her cheek lovingly. "I am happy, don't get me wrong I have been happy with my life, but now-now I feel complete. You each have your mate and I knew it wouldn't be long before you run off to continue your life. I actually shocked I still have you with me." The Cullen's chuckled. "I now have something to live for, just like all of you."

"So now what? We need to keep this away from the Volturi." Edward said hissing at the name stopping when renesme looked at him wary.

Carlisle sighed. "I know, but for now let's not worry about that."

"How about we all go hunting tomorrow, we can take Sam with us that way you two can have the day all to yourself. Give my husband a break from you emotions" Alice giggled.

"Thank you Alice, that's very kind of you. Do any of you mind?" everyone shook their heads. "I know she would love a walk around town." Carlisle mumbled more to himself than the others.

Wanting to give him some alone time with his mate they all took their leave some heading to their bedroom while the others heading into the woods. Glancing down he carefully picked her up bridle style with Sam laid on her stomach as he carried her to his bedroom. Laying her down he took her shoes of followed by her pant and shirt. Grabbing one of his t-shirts he dressed her in that before placing her under the covers Sam slept on the other side pressed against her mother. Smiling fondly at the two he took his shirt off leaving his pants on then climbing in, as if sensing him Alex snuggled into his side her head on his chest. a couple of minutes he turned to his left watching as a half asleep Sam wobbled her way over to him and onto his bare chest, flopping down her muzzle buried in his neck. Giving his two girls a kiss on the head he watched the sleep. 'How did I get so lucky?'

Alex opened her eyes frowning at the unfamiliar room, just as she was about to freak out it hit her. She found her mate! Not only that but the man is a vampire! Stretching in a very cat manner she jumped off the bed jogging down the stairs following her mates scent only to find him in the kitchen. Leaning against the wall she watched him move around gracefully.

"It's rude to stare." Carlisle's gentle voice said sending shivers down her back.

"Not staring, im admiring." Happy with her comeback she walked over to the island taking a seat. "Where are Samantha and the others?"

"The boys went hunting and the girls shopping, Alice took Sam with her. Hope you don't mind?" he stood besides her placing a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Of course not, Sam loves shopping." Alex chuckled; blushing at the intensity of his eyes looking away, Carlisle grabbed her by the chin turning her face towards him as he leaned in for a mind blowing kiss.

"Morning darling." Carlisle whispered his lips brushing with each letter.

Alex giggled giving him a quick kiss. "Morning handsome." Carlisle crashed his lips against hers swiping his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Realizing a growl he deepened the kiss robbing her of air. Tapping his chest lightly she pulled away gasping for air. "Gets better every time."

"And it will only get better." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead taking a seat beside her he watched her eat. "I was hopeing you would join me on walk around town, I'd love to show you around."

Alex smiled taking his hand in hers. "I would love that get to see the town and spend time with you."

Pulling her hand to his lips he kissed it. "Later once Sam comes back we can take a run in the woods just the three of us." Alex nodded taking the last bite of bacon.

"Let me just take a quick shower, get changed then we can leave." Alex said.

"Of course darling, I'll be in my office."

With a quick kiss they each parted ways he to his office and her to the shower. It wasn't long until alex appeared in his office dressed and ready to go. Carlisle smiled 'she beautiful' giving her a kiss on the cheek he took her hand leading her towards his car. She stopped to admire it, she has always loved cars and it appeared her mate did as well. He had a sleek black Mercedes c400, it was a beauty!

Carlisle chuckled at the look of awe she had. "You like cars?"

"Yes, had a Camaro SS back home." Alex said running her hands over the hood of the car. "How long have you had it?"

"I believe it's been three years now." Walking over to the passenger side he open the door for her. "Favorite car?"

Alex smiled stopping just on the other side of the door facing him. "Lexus RCF black." With a cute smirk she leaned over the door pecking his lips before climbing into the car.

"Such a tease." He mumbled as he too climbed in.

"I heard that."

Carlisle gave her the most heart stopping smile. "It's a compliment darling." Alex rolled her eyes leaning over the console she peck his lips, but he had other ideas grabbing her by the back of the neck he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her warm wet mouth. Alex moaned running her fingers thru his soft blond hair, giving it a tug earning a groan from him. Pulling back he growled followed by a few nibbles on the lip. "We should go love or we might never leave the house."

"Yeah let's go." Buckling up Carlisle started the car pulling out he drove down the long drive way.

The drive was quiet until reaching the main road.

"Favorite thing to do?" Carlisle asked.

Alex thought for a bit. "Walks and runs at night, long days at the beach, day in the woods, Sam loves to chase rabbits or any small animals which I love doing with her. In other words just outdoorsy things, but I do enjoy a good book after a long day, or a cuddle in front of the tv with a movie."

"I can do all that, but I might owe you a day in the beach." Carlisle chuckled at the confused look she gave-it was really cute. "We might not vanquish at the exposure of sunlight but we still shine bright like a diamond."

Alex bursted laughing. "y-you did no-t just say that!"

Carlisle grinned loving the sound of her. "what?"

"Nothing, oh man waits until Alice hears about this." Alex giggled.

"Are you going to tell me what was so funny?" he asked.

Alex shook her. "Nope. So what else do you like besides helping people?"

"I love to read spend hours reading when I can, and art as well In fact I have a co-worker that is having his gallery open tomorrow night. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Dr. Cullen are you asking me out on a date?" Alex smirked.

Carlisle parked into on the curb of the street in front of a pet shop, turning the engine off her shifted in his seat to face her. "Yes I am, so will you go with me?"

Alex kissed him on the cheek. "I will be happy too."

Carlisle jumped out of the car; jogging to her side he opened her door holding his hand out to her. Alex blushed taking his hand he pulled her flush against her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pecking him on the lips she pulled away suddenly aware that all eyes are them. "Why are they staring?"

Carlisle looked around. "Their mesmerized by your beauty just as I."

Alex snorted. "I highly doubt the woman are checking me out the glares I know are for me, but the drooling and google eyes are all for you." Carlisle held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't care about them, you are the only one I care and will ever care about." Carlisle whispered.

Alex sighed happily. "You know what let them stare, but they will never ever get to touch you."

"Is it so wrong to be turned on by your possessiveness?" Alex blushed hiding her face in his chest feeling the rumble of his chest as he laughed. "Come on, let me show you around." With a kiss on the head they pulled back hand in hand Carlisle locked his car. Alex pulled him towards the pet shop giving him a cute smile before dragging him into the shop. Alex looked around stopping in the pin holding a group of malamute puppies. The majority were gray or black and white, the one that caught her attention was the red and white one curled up in the corner. His fur was almost crimson red almost like blood red go figure. Alex didn't notice Carlisle watching her nor him talking to the store owner. They walked out shortly after; he took her around pointing out the stores and restaurants. Alex hated the looks he was getting, but he made up for it by wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her every so often a way of telling everyone she was his, and he was hers. They walked for about three hours before he pulled her into a small café, although he didn't grab anything for himself, Alex ordered a small coffee. The rest of the day was normal she was sure they had walked the entire town by the time they got back to the car.

"When's your birthday?" Carlisle asked staring the engine.

"July 23rd." Alex responded.

"Only two weeks from now."

Alex placed a hand on his arms. "Please don't make it a big deal; I don't want a party or gathering of a lot of people."

Carlisle frowned, but nodded. "Alright, it would just be the family." Alex leaned in kissing his cheek thanking him. Driving down the road he stopped the car on the side getting a confused look for his mate. "I showed you the town now let me show you the woods." Alex squealed faster out of the car in a jiffy.

They walked all around until reaching the edge looking down was a river that separated one side from another of the woods.

"This is the end of our territory, that side belongs to the wolves." Carlisle said.

"Oh, neither allowed to enter the other?" Alex asked her eyes scanning the woods.

Carlisle took a seat on the ground his back against a tree holding out his hand to her, taking it she settled sitting in between his legs her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. "No although there had been occasions it has happen. You see there is a story behind all of this, long, long time ago the Quileute tribe had been located here living in peace the tribe had the ability to turn into the wolf. A vampire or cold ones as they call us appeared killing their woman and children when he was killed his mate went after the tribe in revenge killing almost all, until she too was killed." Alex snuggled deeper into him. "The war went on for year's wolf and vampire killing each other until a coven appeared with a proposition of a treaty."

"What treaty?" Alex asked leaning her head back against his chest.

"We don't harm humans, if one of us bites a human the treaty is broken, same goes for them if they attack one of us." Carlisle explained.

Alex hummed. "Yet you have a wolf pack in you coven."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes I do Jacob's pack. We had our differences, well more like him, Edward and rose, but all was worked out. He imprinted on renesme which pretty much made us family."

"What about the other pack?" Alex knew that Jacob and his pack would cause no trouble, but what about the other pack?

"Sam's pack, they are still sore from all that had happen, until now we have had no problems mostly because we have had no interactions with them." He sensed the worry creeping into her. "Hey, even if they did try and cause us problems, they will never separate us you and me are in for the long run." Alex smiled kissing him under the chin. Right as she was about to say something rustling in the trees were heard both lovers turned forward. Carlisle growled lowly as three wolves appeared on the edge each snarling at him. One was pure black, the other was dark gray with light gray and the third one was all gray. The two gray colored wolves eyed them eyes widening before releasing a roar.

"Who are they?" Alex whispered hiding in his arms.

Carlisle growled louder in a warning. "Sam, Paul, and Jared."

"Why is that one looking at me that way?" Alex whispered her eyes on Paul.

Carlisle hissed. "I don't know come lets head back." as they stood Carlisle looked back pushing both him and her to the side as Paul jumped over landing in front of them.

Carlisle hissed crouching in an attack stance. "Paul you need to leave now! You are trespassing!" the wolf paced growling and snapping ever so often. Alex moved to stand beside her mate growling no way was she going to leave him to fight him off alone. "Paul I am warning you back off." Paul took a step towards Alex only to be thrown into the river by Carlisle. Glancing back at the other two wolves, Sam shook his head before disappearing into the trees. "Come on darling let go back home." As they ran back to the car a howl was heard in the distance. Carlisle knew this was the begging of a new war, only this time he will not be so compassionate.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY!**

Once they reach the house everything was calm, Carlisle and Alex spent a while watching movies and just cuddling on the couch. Just then Samantha ran into the house dressed in a very bright yellow dress followed by the rest of the Cullen's.

"Mommy!" Sam squealed jumping onto her.

Gasping for breath she wrapped her into a hug. "Hey baby, I missed you today."

"Aunt rose, Bella, and Alice took me a renesme shopping! It was so much fun!" Alex chuckled unlike her, her daughter was a shopaholic.

"That's great sweetie." She turned to the females. "You should have told me I would have given ou money. How much do I owe you?"

"Absolutely not! She is our sister now; we did it because we wanted to. No come along let's put all of you stuff into your rooms." Alice said jumping up swopping both girls into her arms. Bella shook her head following the pixie girl up the stairs.

"Oh Carlisle, Sam's bedroom has been emptied and cleaned the boys did It." rose said stopping halfway up the stairs. "It's ready for decoration and furniture."

"Thank you rose." Carlisle gave her a fatherly smile.

"What room?" Alex asked from her seat next to him.

Carlisle grabbed her pulling her into his lap. "Well since you and I will be sharing bedrooms, I thought Sam would like her own bedroom she will be next to renesme and rose. Our bedroom will be a level up but we will be able to hear her." Alex snuggled into his chest nuzzling her face in his neck. "We can go tomorrow and shop for her bedroom." She nodded her head snapping to the side at the sound of footsteps approaching the house; she caught the scent of jasper, Emmett, and Edward. The other three were new to her which made her stiff Carlisle hugged her to him. "It's alright that's just Jacob, Leah and Seth two of his beta's." looking up Carlisle knew something was wrong the all had pained or worried looks. "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem involving both Paul and you two." Edward started his voice held certain anger to it.

"Edward what is the problem?" Carlisle asked again frowning when Alex moved out of his lap taking a seat next to him, but she held his hand.

"What happened earlier? In the woods between you and Paul?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle glanced at him for a bit, his honey-golden eyes turning slightly black yet his voice stayed as sweet as ever. "We were talking on the edge of our border. Paul, Sam, and Jared appeared it was not until we were leaving that Paul attacked. I don't understand what made him do it, but I was only defending my mate." Alex was sure the wolves' eyes would have popped out.

"y-your mate?" leash asked.

"Yes, Alex is my mate."

Jacob shook his head. "That's not possible, it has never been heard of. You know what happened last time a wolf and blood suck-"

"Watch it!" Alex growled, they may be part of Carlisle's coven, but she was not about to let them offend her mate and family.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender. "Vampire tied the knot. Not only will you have all wolves against it come after you, but what about the Voltari? They won't be too happy about this, we got off easy with renesme, but this-this is just-just-" Jacob slumped into the chair.

"Why do I have a feeling that us being mates is not what has you so worked up?" Alex said studding the teenage alpha.

"What makes you say that?" Seth mumbled.

"I might have just joined the coven yesterday, but I already know my family well. Edward is too lost in thought my guess trying to see what he can find. Jasper is tensed, too tensed even for him he seems angry and worried, and Emmett well he looks like he's about to punch something. Not to mention you three, you guys reek of frustration." The Cullen's smiled when she called them family.

"Your right. So I am just going to come out and say It." Jacob took a deep breath. "Paul-Paul-he-umm-well he-you see when we reach a certain-no wait that won't work-alright im just going to say it Paul-oh my god I can't!" Jacob hid his face in his hands.

"Some alpha, Paul imprinted on her." Leah blurted earing looks from everyone in the room, when a deafening roar was heard making all eyes snap at Carlisle who now held his mate in his arms. Alex placed one hand on his cheek as the other ran up and down his back soothing him down.

"I don't care if he's imprinted on me or not, Carlisle is my mate him and only him." Alex growled running her hands thru his hair.

"But Paul doesn't see it that way. He will try and claim you, in his eyes you are meant for him." Jacob explained.

Carlisle's growls were still heard as he kept his head buried in her neck, right now the vampire in him was on full throttle. Having been threaten in having his mate taking away will do that to a man, so as of right now the only thing able to return the Carlisle everyone knows and loves is to have the treat removed.

"How can we solve this?" Alice asked as she walked down the steps followed by Bella and rose.

"where are renesme and Sam?" Alex asked she didn't want the girls to see Carlisle like this; she also didn't miss the way Jacobs eyes lit up at the mention of young renesme.

"they are playing in renesme's room." Rose reassured.

Edward wrapped his arms around his wife as he took a deep breath. "There are two ways." All eyes were on him. "One the males fight fo-"

Alex shook her head. "No, I am not about to let Carlisle fight, he already has me."

Edward nodded. "The second is Carlisle and you mate, have him claim you in every way."

Alex glanced down her mate holding back a moan as he sucked her pulse. "I think the latter is a much better option." Hiding what he was doing she ran a hand thru his hair, giving it a light kiss. She tensed felling his fangs enlarge grazing her neck.

"Wait wont his venom hurt her?" Jacob asked.

"No, I can't explain it but she will not be harm by it." Edward answered.

Jasper felt her fear of being taken by her mate in such situation letting calmness over flow the room everyone relaxed. Alex gave him a thankful smile. "There is another way, without them having to mate fully."

"Which one?" Alex asked giving her mate a warning growl as he once again grazed her neck.

Jasper looked towards her. "He marks you; it should be enough to keep them away from you."

Jacob nodded. "It's a clam bite. Paul will have no choice, but to back away once you have been claimed by another male."

Alex smiled relived for the solution, she loved him no doubt about that. She just wasn't ready to sleep with him, last time she had 'sex' it was painful and unwanted. It scared her. "Will this calm Carlisle down?"

"yes." Every vampire responded at once.

Alex nodded. "Would you all mind giving us a little privacy?" Embarrassed they all headed upstairs claiming on going to check up on the girls; Alex shook her head before looked at her man. "Carlisle look at me." He lifted his head looking into his eyes she felt breathless they were pitch black. "I want you to mark me."

"Are you sure?" his voice calm and soothing as always.

"Yes, please mark me." She titled her head to the side giving him free range of her neck, Carlisle purred running his nose up and down her pulse. Alex felt his fangs enlarge as he gave her a soft kiss giving a quiet moan only to growl out loud in pain as he broke the soft skin. She squirmed in his lap trying desperately to push him off as the pain intensified; burying his teeth in deeper Alex released a deep howl letting every wolf within 500 feet that she has been claimed. Carlisle pulled back licking his lips clean, reaching for a napkin he cleaned her neck.

"I am sorry darling." Carlisle whispered.

Alex glanced up at him smiling at the sight of his golden-honey eyes staring back at her. "Nothing to be sorry about Carlisle, I was not in pain. It felt wonderful in fact." Leaning up she grabbing his face pulling him into a much needed kiss pouring everything she felt for him into it. Carlisle smiled pulling away he tilted his head to the side listening for Sam and his pack.

"Their gone." Alex whispered.

Carlisle smiled. "I know, but for how long is the question."

"Let's not think of that right now." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE POST. I HAVE BEEN HAVING DIFFICULT MONTHS. IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TAKES A TOLL ON YOU, BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING HERE AND THERE, BUT I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU LOT.**

 **WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

Paul stormed into the house followed by Sam and Jared. "She is mine!"

Sam sighed. "Paul let it go, she has been claimed."

Paul growled. "They haven't mated, which gives me a chance to fight for her. Sam, she is my mate I imprinted on her."

"You did, but she didn't." Sam took a deep breath. "She has already imprinted on the Cullen."

"I don't care! I will claim her and she will be my mate. We were meant to be with each other and I am not about to let so blood sucker take her away!" Paul growled taking off into the woods. The pack let him go, right now he needed to calm down and think things thru.

Sam ran a hand thru his hair. "Jared I want you to come with me. I have to talk with Carlisle and his family. Paul is not going to let this go so easily."

Jared frowned. "Sam, vampires are ten times worse than us when their mates are threatened. Paul would never stand a chance with him."

"I know Jared that Is why I want to talk with him, before Paul does something that will kill him." Jogging out he shifted into his midnight wolf, followed by Jared changing into his mixed color. Sam was a little worried, not only was he about to face a powerful vampire that just found his mate, but also his family and a pack of wolves. He was seriously outnumbered here. As they arrived just on the edge of the woods in front of the house, Jacob walked out followed by his pack and Edward.

"Sam?" Jacob growled, they still haven't patched things up. It's not easy to forgive someone for trying to kill your mate.

Sam walked put changed and shifted. "Jacob, I didn't come here to fight I came here to talk with Carlisle."

Edward stepped forward. "What for?"

"About Paul and his mate." Jared growled, stiffing at the growl that was heard behind them. Turning they slowly came face to face with the oldest of the clan. "Carlisle."

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, his voice low and harmless as always.

"We need to talk." Sam spoke, his eyes catching movement behind the vampire.

Sam jogged out of the woods, straight into Carlisle. "Hide me!"

Taking his eyes off the wolves, he picked the girl up tossing her over to Jacob. Laughing they took her inside, one as part of the game and two so she was nowhere near the new comers. Alex walked out searching for her daughter.

"Where is she?" she asked her mate.

Carlisle nodded towards the house. "Jacob took her inside. We have company."

Looking at Sam and the beta, Alex stiffed moving in closer to her mate. "Hello."

Sam bowed his head a bit. "Hi. Can we talk somewhere private?"

Alex chuckled. "You are in a house filled with vampires and a pack of wolves. I don't know how much privacy you can get."

Sam cracked a smile with a nod. "True."

"Let's go into my study." Carlisle said. "Edward keep an eye on Sam please." Taking Alex's hand, he guided them into his home and into the office.

Once inside they all took a seat. Carlisle took seat behind his desk, while Alex stood behind him. "So what can I do for you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "As you know Paul has imprinted on her and is hell bent to claim her as his own." The vampire growled. "Look we are not on the best terms at the moment and I really don't want to add more to our problems."

"Forgive me Sam, but the problems you have with Jacob and his pack have nothing to do with me or my mate. As for Paul, I will not allow him to come close to her. I know we have a treaty between our kind, but I will not tolerate the threat he has become." Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him under control.

Sam ran a hand thru his hair. "I understand that, but I cannot allow you to harm him. He is my brother and I will defend him from anyone that tries and harms him."

Alex growled, causing the wolves to look up at her. "Then you should find a way to keep him away."

"I'm trying, but he will not submit so easily. When we imprint we do the impossible to get our mate and once we have them we hold on for dear life. That is when we get them. Losing or being rejected can drive one mad." Sam explained.

Alex sighed. "I know what an imprint means to a wolf, I am a wolf. The problem is I have a mate, I imprinted on him and I am mark already. Paul should know what the bite means."

Jared shook his head. "It will have no effect with Paul, you have to reject him personally. He needs to hear the words and understand you have your mate."

Carlisle hissed. "They are not going anywhere near each other. Sam I am warning you now, Paul is not to put a foot on out turf or he will be harmed."

With a growl Sam stood up. "I am not looking for another war Carlisle. We have had too many as it is, but I will not allow that."

Stepping in front of Carlisle, Alex snarled. "Then keep you pup away. You want him to be safe? Then be the alpha you say you are and put down you paw. He might be driven, by the desire to mate, but as his alpha he will stop."

"It's your job to protect them." Carlisle added.

"Besides it will do Paul no use it trying to win me over." Alex hummed. "If by any chance he was to kill Carlisle-which is a fat Chance-I will feel nothing, but rage and disgust for him. No matter what he does I will never mate with him."

Sam and Jared nodded, it was true you can not force a wolf to mate with anyone. "I apologize for any problems this has caused and will probably cause." Sam grunted.

Carlisle stood. "It should cause no problems. Paul is a smart boy, I don't think he is ignorant enough to come to my home and fight."

Sam growled. "I hope not. We must get going, Paul is on the loose."

Carlisle nodded, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist. "I will call of I see him near by, but that will be his only warning."

"Very well Carlisle. Ma'am." Sam walked out leaving Jared behind for a moment.

"If it comes to a fight, please know I mean no disrespect." Bowing his head Jared ran out.

"What was that?" Alex mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled, pulling her into his lap as he took a seat once more. "Contrarily what everyone thinks and says, wolves are not much stronger than us. Its true they have taken down entire clans of us, but that is because of their numbers. A wolf alone does not stand much of a chance against one of us. Especially not a newborn. Paul may come, but alone he will not stand a one on one. Lets hope it does not come to that."

Alex sighed, snuggling closer to him. "Yeah lets."

In knowing to them Paul was not planning on taking them on alone. He wasn't stupid. Slowly stepping over the invisible line he froze. He waited for a few seconds after nothing happened, he realeased a deep breath. To soon. A dark shadow slammed onto his side. Followed by a lighter one slamming onto his other side. The third blow came from above, struggling to look up he whimpered. A black phased face stared down at him, teeth bared and eyes red. Seeing the teeth aimed at his neck, Paul passed out.

Waking up with a groan, his head hurt. 'Where am I? What happened?'

'You trespassed wolf.' A deep voice growled.

Paul glanced up at the alpha. With a growl he ran towards the man, only to be pulled back. Falling on his side, he glanced back to see a chain. That chain was tied and it lead to his neck. On his neck he saw a collar. 'You tied me up?! I am not a dog!'

The Alpha laughed. 'You act like one. Coming in here, with you macho attitude as if you owned the place. Correct me if I am wrong, but don't you belong to the northen pack?' Paul whimpered. 'Then what are you doing here pup?'

Paul stopped strugguling. 'My mate has been taken and comppeled by the eldest vampire in the Cullen clan. I need your help to get her and her daughter back. My pack won't do anything, simply to prevent another war. I just want her back.'

The alpha cirled him. 'Who is this mate of yours?'

'Her name is Alex and she has a daughter called Sam.' Paul didn't know what else to tell him, he didn't really know the woman. 'I imprinted on her, but that blood sucker came in and swoop her away!'

The man stopped, he knew an Alex and said Alex was pregnant with his child. Could this be his run away bitch? 'Tell me more about this mate of yours?' Paul told him everything, from when he saw her to her love for the vampire. He had to love her, he always knew she was different, but this was just nonsense. 'I will help get your mate back, but on one condition.'

Paul frowned. 'What?'

'I get the pup.'

'Fine, she's not mind.' Paul scoffed. He was not about to raise a pup that was not his. 'Mind letting me go?'

The alpha gestured to his pack to release him. 'Go back to your pack. Gather those that will follow and meet back here.'

Paul growled. 'But I want her now! I need her now!'

'Don't be a fool! A vampire is not to be taken lightly. The older they are the stronger. Especially when one's mate is threaten.' The alpha growled. 'I am not going to throw my pack in blind. Now go as I said and come back, not later than two days.'

Paul wanted to attack now, but agreed. Taking off he ran back home, he knew it was going to be difficult to convince some, but he was going to do it. It was the only he was going to get what by nature was his.

Alex walked out from Carlisle's office, he needed to work and being honest she was distracting him. As she walked into the living room, she leaned on the wall and watched her new family. Funny how just two days ago, she wanted them far away. Now she couldn't imagine hers and Sam's life without them. Glancing back at them, she smiled. Emmet and Alice were competing on some race car games with animation character's. Bella, Rose and the girls were cheering Alice on, trash talking Emmet. Jasper and Edward, were trying to keep Emmet focus on the game. Try being the key word. Spotting the time, she knew Sam would be hungry soon and her family has yet to go hunting as well. So leaving them to play she decided to go out hunting for them.

"I'll be back in a few." She called out to the others. only one to respond was Jasper. "Okay then." Jogging into the woods, she quickly shifted and began following a herd of deers. Finding them in the meadow, she locked her sight on the oldest of them. A buck way past his prime, but big enough to feed the cullens. Rabbits would be enough for her and Sam.

Laying back she waited for the deer to separate from the herd. Once he was close enough she pounced, landing a few feet away from him. The chase was on, one that lasted a good three minutes. In the end, she held him by the throat. Dragging him into the trees, she went in look for rabbits. It took her a few tries to catch them. trotting back to the deer, Alex froze. A tall and muscular wolf stood over her deer, ripping into pieces and eating it. Dropping the rabbits, she announced her prenses with a pissed off growl. The wolf tensed, slowly turning around.


	10. Chapter 10

'Of course, it had to be you.' Alex growled. 'Your mother ever taught you not to take food that isn't yours?'

Paul licked his bloody muzzle. 'Well my mate did catch it, so it's mine as well.'

Giving him a snarl, she snapped her teeth. 'I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MATE!'

'Oh, but you really are.' Paul grinned, walking closer to her. 'You were meant to be with me and only me. Not with some blood sucker!'

'Deal with it! You imprinted on the wrong wolf ass hole.' Alex leaned down for the rabbits only to have them snatched by Paul. 'Take them, I can hunt again.' Turning to leave, she was pulled by her tail. That was it. Dropping to her side, she flipped onto her back giving him a kick on the jaw.

'Big mistake!' Paul growled.

Lunging for her, Alex rolled away. Scrambiling to her feet she took off towards the house. Paul was close behind and gaining. Just as she was in the clearance, Paul tackled her and pinned her. His teeth latching onto her. The pain was too much to bare. Her entire body was in fire, from inside to outside. You ever been bit by a poisonus snake? Well just like that. Alex hadn't even realize she was howling. The son of a bitch was marking her.

Carlisle was nose deep in files, he had heard Alex walk out. Knowing she was out hunting he kept working. About an hour later, he began feeling uneasy. Something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what. Walking out of his study, he checked to see his 'kids' safe. It wasn't until he felt the pain in his chest, causing him to yell out loud. Not thinking twice, he bolted out the door and slamming into Paul in less than a second. Knowing Edward and the others would hold him off, he turned to Alex. She was pale and sweaty. Pulling her blouse down a bit, he hissed at the bite mark. Paul had bitten over his in a show of claim. Turing to the wolf, all sense was thrown out the window. In a flash, he had Paul by the throat, throwing him against a few trees. Carlisle wasted no time in grabbing him again, only this time he didn't let go. His hands tightening around the wolves throat.

Alex had gained back a bit of sense, but was not able to move. Turning her head to the side, she spotted Carlisle suffocating Paul. She couldn't let him kill paul, Carlisle would never forgive himself for killing someone. "Ca-Carlisle." No one heard her. She needed to speak. 'Edward…Edward!' she screamed mentally at the vamp.

Edward appeared beside he in a flash. "You're okay?"

"Ye-Carlisle. Don't-don't let him-" She growled at not being able to talk. "Kill."

"Shhh, I understand." Making sure she was okay for the moment, he ran towards Carlisle. "Carlisle stop." The man simply hissed. "Alex needs you!" Carlisle paused at the mention of his mate. Letting go of the wolf he ran to attend her.

"Alice, make sure the children are not to see this. Jasper and Bella please help me prepare the medical room." Carlisle was back to his controlling self, but inside he was seething with anger. Picking Alex up gently he rushed to the house. Her breathing and heart beat were slowing down. Carlisle was scared, he was god honest scared. Laying her on the bed, he removed her clothes revealing the wound.

"Why is it hot?" Jasper asked, grimacing at the sight.

The bite was red and bloody. The edges were black and purple, smoke swept from within. Carlisle sighed. "She's fighting the claim. Alex had already accepted mine, her body and mind is fighting to reject Paul's bite."

"Carlisle is there anything you can do? She's in pain!" Bella exclaimed, not once letting go of her hand.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's something she has to do on her own. The body will reject it, all I can do is wait." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he dropped on the seat beside her. Alex thrashed and groaned on the bed. The veins on her neck were visible and starined. Carlisle needed to calm her down, or she could hurt herself. "I'm sorry love."

Edward walked in. "Carlisle?" The man, jerked his head. "Should I call Sam?"

Carlisle was about to say no, but was cut off by Bella. "Yes. Have him come and pick up his brother. But not before coming to speak with Carlisle." Edward nodded, backing back out.

Carlisle gave her a small nod. "Thank you, Bella. I am not in the right mind."

"I know Carlisle, but we are here for you. All of us." Bella reassured. Cringing at the scream Alex gave.

"Thank you." Carlisle whispered, as he held Alex down the table. He spoke to her quietly. "It's alright Alex. Im here, your not alone."

Jacob, Seth and Lia ran into the house after getting a call from Alice. Seeing Edward and Emmet in the living room they walked in. Stopping to see Paul knocked out on the couch.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. "Alice said Alex was hurt."

"Where is she?" Seth questioned.

Emmet glared at Paul. "The mutt forced his claim on Alex. She's in the medical room right now."

Jacob didn't wait to hear what else Emmet had to say, he was already breaking into the room. He froze at the screams and wailing of Alex. Bella held her by the legs, as Carlisle held her upper body. The latter seemed to be in more pain than his mate. She was soaked in sweat, the wound on her shoulder wouldn't stop bleeding. Jacob released a small whimper. Not baring in seeing her like this, he walked out, stumbiling down the stairs.

"Jake?" Lia called. "How-how is she?"

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat. "I dont know." His eyes locked onto Paul. Stalking towards the wolf, he was pulled back by Seth and Lia.

"Jake no!" Seth growled. "Not here!"

"Back off Jacob!"

Everyone turned to see Sam and Jared standing at the door.

"Because of him Alex is in danger!" Jacob roared.

"Jac-"

"You know what happens when one forces their claim Sam." Lia jumped in.

Sam sighed. "She's strong Lia."

"It's not the wolf Sam. It's the males." Lia agrued. "Paul just might have killed Carlisle's mate."

"And you know what happens when one losses a mate." Jacob added. "And we will be behind him on this one."

Sam growled walking over for Paul, only to have the vampire brother's block him. "Move."

"First you need to speak with Carlisle." Emmet hissed.

"Just follow the screams." Edward snarled.

Sam rolled his eyes, dragging Jared behind him as he dissapered.

"Jacob, can you please take the girls out." Bella asked, as she walked down the steps. "They can hear everything."

"Of course, I can take them into town." Picking each girl in an arm he jogged out of the house. "Lets go bug Charlie for a while."

"How is she?" Edward asked, once the girls were gone.

Bella shook her head. "Not good. The bleeding won't stop, she's hotter by the second, the pain seems to be getting worse and she is begingin to shift in and out. I'm worried Edward. There is a chance she wont survive this."

Edward pulled her into a tight hug. "No, she will. She must. A mate will do the impossible to stay with the one she loves. Alex will fight this and prevail. Just give her a chance. She has Sam to protect as well."

"I know. I know."

Seth and Lia glanced at each other. They too were scared, but prayed the alpha female overcame this.

Carlisle had used a bit of wolf's bane to sedate Alex for a while. It wouldn't last much, but it would give her a few moments of peace. He watched her sleep, the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding for a while. But the smoke was persistent. It wouldn't stop and it wont, not until a claim wins or she dies. Just thinking of her dead was enough to lose his humanity. Just then Sam walked in.

Sam caustiously walked into the room. He could smell wolf's bane, blood, smoke and a lot of emotions. "Carlisle?"

"This is what your actions have led to. I warned You to keep him away." Carlisle spoke in a calm and low voice.

Sam was actually a bit uneasy. He should have allowed Jared to walk in. "I didn't think Paul would dare a do such thing." His eyes were scanning the uncaustions wolf. She was pale, but breathing. "I am sorry Carlisle."

The elder vampire, ran a hand through his golden hair. "I am not going retaliate on Paul, at least not now."

Sam stiffed. "What do you mean by that?"

"If anything happens. If my mate di-" He chocked. "I will not let it go unpaid."

Sam wanted to yell and warned him not to even try, but he knew the significant of a mate. His was pregnant with their first child. If this ever happened to them, he would tear the bastard apart. "I understand. Please forgive me Carlisle." Giving him a stiff nod, Sam left dragging Paul behind him.

Carlisle went back to watching over Alex. He was going to have to leave her for a bit, but had made sure the others were close. She whimpered occasionally, but that was about it. She was in pain, but he couldn't give her anymore for it. Not to mention his control was slipping with his emotions. Taking a deep breath he slipped out of the room and down the stairs. His 'kids' sat scattered around.

"Would one of you please watch Alex, while I-"

"I'll go Carlisle." Bella whispered, she knew he needed to feed and get some air. "You go and I'll watch over her."

"Thank you, Bella. If anything changes let me know right away." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded. "Of course."

Watching him run off, she jogged into the room. Alex laid on the bed, stiff as a stick. She was whimpering, but in less pain. The wound still released a bit of smoke, but had eased up. Grabbing the wolves hand she sighed. "Come on Alex you can pull out of this. You have been through a lot, to let this beat you. Carlisle and Sam need you. We do as well. For the first time in my short vampire life, I have felt complete. So, have the others. You have finally completed the Cullen family, you cannot leave us now. It would kill Carlisle and destroy this family." Kissing her on the forehead she wiped the tear away. "Please come back to us."

Carlisle fought the puma for a good hour. He could have ended its life in a second, but it was a distraction. Dropping the dead animal on the ground he stumbled backwards. His back hitting the tree, as he slid to the ground. These were the moment he wished he could cry. Let all of his emotions run free, but he couldn't. Hell, he could feel the way his beat less heart cracked with every scream, cry and burn his mate felt. Seeing her trashing on the table, made him go colder than he was. Clutching his hair in his hands he took deep breaths. Feeling wetness down his cheeks shock him. Wiping them off he was surprised to see tears. This was wrong he shouldn't be able to cry. It was impossible! Regardless they kept falling, followed by a searing pain in his chest. It reminded him of the feeling he had when his father died. It was as if a hand was squeezing your heart and igniting a fire in the pit of your stomach. Not knowing what to do he allowed it to flow out. Releasing a scream, he hugged himself. He couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her. God cannot be so cruel to give her and take her so fast. But he vowed to himself and to her, that if she…he will find Paul and make him respond for what he has done.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT DAMN DOCS HAVE ME IN AND OUT OF TEST.**

 **OH WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP.**

Sam threw Paul against a tree, just in front of the pack house. Jared stood behind, to stop the others from intervening.

"What that hell were you thinking!?" Sam growled. "Do you have any idea what you have caused!? Not only did you attack a senior vampire's mate, but you might have killed her!"

"I didn't kill her!" Paul retorted. "My bite will take and she will be mine."

"You have lost it Paul!" Sam yelled. "If that wolf doesn't make it, Carlisle and his entire clan will come after you. I will not be able to protect you Paul! You will be on your own!"

Paul growled. "So be it! I have been on my own since day one! I found my mate I imprinted and I have now claimed her!"

"You killed her!" Jared jumped in. "You forced your bite onto her Paul! That is the same as if you had raped her! Carlisle will not stay compassionate towards this, regardless if she lives or dies. Either way you best pray she lives."

"Of course, she will. She will accept my bite and all of this will be in the past." Paul smirked.

"That's what you think." All eyes turned, towards to the woods. Jacob and his pack appeared. "Carlisle will not accept his mate to be harmed. He will seek revenge and if he doesn't the others will."

"Fuck off Jacob!" Paul growled.

Jacob snarled. "Don't tempt me Paul! I am so close to ripping your throat out!"

"Do it you mutt!" Paul instigated.

Jacob took a stepped forward, but stopped. Turning to side to side he focused on his hearing. Birds, water, deer, cars, screaming, yelling, commotions. Sharing a looking with his pack, he took off in the directions to the house. His pack rushing behind him, both realizing Sam and his pack behind.

Jacob rushed through the woods, he was trying to focus on Alex, but all he got was yelling. Breaking free from the woods, he came clear in front of the Cullen's home. Bursting through the door he rushed up the stairs following the commotions. What he saw shocked him. Bella, Rose, and Alice stood by the window, unshed tears filling their eyes. Jasper and Emmet stood beside them with looks of fear. Carlisle and Edward rushed from corner to corner. Gathering equipment and talking over each other. Carlisle was shaking, Jacob didn't know if it was from fear or anger. Speaking of Alex he shifted his eyes to the wolf on the bed. She wasn't moving and he couldn't hear her heart. Walking in he was stopped by Bella.

"Don't, Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." She whispered. The man was hovering over her. He hissed every time someone got close, but didn't lash out. Of course he was losing the little patience he had, as Alex would not take her breath.

Carlisle was hopeless. He felt useless and broken, he couldn't save her. The bite wouldn't take, not with her wolf blood. Then he paused. Maybe just maybe. Pushing Edward back he leaned forward and latched onto her neck.

"Carlisle what are you doing?!" Edward ran to push him off, but was instead knocked into the wall.

Alice was freaking out. "Carlisle you'll kill her!"

Jacob couldn't break loose from Bella's grip. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know."

Feeling the blood sweep into his mouth he savored it. It was sweet and spicy. Like nectar to a hummingbird. He had to force himself from her, but once he did Carlisle bit into his wrist. With the little blood he produced, he placed it against her mouth and allowed it to drip inside. He smiled softly at the swallowing noise he heard. Alex pushed his hand away and gasped for air, but gave no other indication she was awake. The senior vampire stepped back and waited for what he hoped will and this.

The others watched for what seemed hours. Then it happened. The wound stopped bleeding. The smoke was gone and her neck began to heal. Alex was quickly to stop all moans and gasps. She simply laid on the bad asleep. Carlisle slowly walked towards her and checked to make sure the bite was gone. "Alex?" All he got in return was even breaths.

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "She simply needed something else to help her choose. My blood is now mixed her hers. It runs through her veins. It's an old ritual called blood mating. Nothing can break it. I wasn't sure if it would work on her. It has only ever been used on other vampires or humans."

"Vampires?" Seth asked. He and Leah arrived just in time to see the events.

"Contrary to what you have read and seen on movies we do not feed on each other. If it ever happens, they are just creating a bigger and stronger bond with each other. Of course they have to feed in order to have blood in their systems. For humans it is much easier. We feed a little from them; just enough to have them drink." Carlisle explained, yet his eyes never left Alex.

Jasper stepped forward. "I thought that ritual was prohibited?"

"It was-is. It is prohibited."

"Why?" Seth asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Once it was discovered how powerful the blood mating was, it became a danger. Many vampires created a helm of woman. Woman devoted to him and his personal blood bank. Other used it to steal another man's mate. Woman used as well, most with man of money and high class. The Volturi ignored it until our kind was beginning to be careless of our security. It was then that they banned the use of blood magic. Any found using was killed."

Leah glanced at him. "But you just-"

"They have no way of finding out Leah. Not unless they are told." Carlisle explained. Looking up for the first time, he sighed. "Thank you. All of you, I don't know how I would have handle all of this without you."

Jacob grinned. "Don't worry about it Carlisle."

"Yeah you guys are part of this pack!" Seth yelped. "Right Jake?"

Jacob glanced at each vampire in the room. "Yeah, yeah they are."

Carlisle held his hand out to Jacob. "Consider yourself and you pack a part of our family." Jacob gave him a sad smile.

"Car-ca-" Alex mumbled.

The entire coven gathered around the table waiting for her to awaken. Carlisle stood at her right, taken her hand in his he brushed her hair away from her face. "Alex?...Come on wake up."

Alex stirred shivering at coldness in the room. Feeling something caress her face, she forced her eyes open. The brightness off the room blinded her, causing her to wince. Then a shadow blocked the light from her eyes. Focusing on the shadow, she grinned at seeing her mate. "Carlisle?"

"Hello love." Caressing her cheek, he exhaled placing his forehead on hers. "You had me so worry Alex. I thought I had lost you."

Alex cupped his jaw, staring into his honey/forest eyes. "Im okay now thank you."

Carlisle frowned. "What for?"

"I felt it. The bite, your blood. Everything. I don't know how, I just knew it was you." Alex whispered.

Carlisle leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and meaningful. Carlisle was assuring himself she was really there. With him and alive. "I'm sorry Alex, I should have been with you."

"Don't you dare and blame yourself for this. We didn't know Paul would dare and try something like that." Alex growled, glancing at the wolves she took a whiff. "Where is that son of a bitch?!" Jumping to her feet, she swayed. "Whoa!"

"Did that just happened?" Emmett whispered.

Rose nodded numbly. "How is that possible?"

Alex frowned. "What?"

"You moved fast." Edward said.

"I'm a werewolf, we have speed." Alex was worried, they all stood with open mouths. The smell of worry and shocked invaded her nose. "What?!"

Carlisle walked closer to her, taking her hands in his. With an annoyance he stepped back. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Grab her hands." Jacob gave him a confused look. "I-I can't sense her temperature."

With a knowing look, he grabbed her hands. "She's cooler than she's supposed to be."

"I'm what?"

"Your cold for a werewolf Alex." Jacob repeated.

"What?" Alex shook her head. "Look I am tired and feeling dizzy. Can we talk about this later?" Alex didn't want to think or even hear the possibility of something being wrong. Carlisle did what he did to save her. The last thing he needed was feel guilty for something. Glancing at Edward she quickly changed her thought to that of sam.

"She is with Charlie and Renesme." Edward replied.

Bella placed a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't want her to see you like that."

"Thank you." Alex hugged herself and walked out of the room. She walked slowly to her and Carlisle's room. Falling on the bed, she listened in on the others.

 _*What is going on?*_

 _*I don't know, but I have a feeling.*_

 _*What?*_

 _*I can't say now. Not without proof.*_ Hearing the chair squeal, Alex knew he had stood up. _*Go and hunt. Neither of you have eaten, also can one of you please pick up sam.?*_

 _*We will pick her up, might as well pick up Renesme as well*_

 _*Thank you Bella. Now if you will excuse me I will go and see how Alex is doing.*_

Alex closed her eyes pretending to fall asleep. Using her ears, to listen to him walk around. He walked into the closet and back out a few moments later. Hearing him walk closer to the bed, he seemed to have been removing some of his clothes. Later he lay on bed, but didn't go anywhere near him. Alex stayed put, not knowing what he was up too.

"You know I can hear you breathing right?" Carlisle whispered, chuckling at the jump she gave. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He held his arm up, waiting for her to lean onto him. "Please."

Alex sighed, but snuggled up to him. Her right arm draped across his naked stomach. His abs really popped out against his pale skin. She frowned at how dry her mouth felt. It seemed almost as if she had swallowed a handful of sand. Carlisle wrapped his hand around her shoulder and ran his hand through her hair.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes love?"

"What did you do?" she asked.

Carlisle paused for a moment. "I use blood mating. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah. My father used it on my mother after another mate tried to take her." Alex explained.

Carlisle turned on his side and faced her. "Alex what I did has never been done."

"Blood mating?"

"No not like that. What I mean is a vampire and a werewolf blood mating." Carlisle confessed.

Alex leaned up on her elbow. "What does that mean for me? For us? What are the side effects?"

"I am not sure love. As for you and me, we are still us. I love you and I will never let you go. Paul can try whatever the hell he wants; he will never touch you again." Carlisle hissed. "You are mine and mine only."

Alex smiled softly. "I love you." As Alex laid back down on him, she looked around. "Carlisle?"

"Yea?"

"I thought you guys didn't sleep?"

"We don't."

"Then why the bed?"

Carlisle coughed although the man didn't need to. "It is not meant for sleeping." Alex glanced up at him with a confused look. "Uhhh…"

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. "That's, that's good to know." Quiet for a moment, she giggled.

"What?"

"You should have seen your face! Where is a camera when needed." Alex laughed.

"Settle down and get some rest." Carlisle mumbled.

Alex glanced up at him, her eyes searching him. He was a very handsome, but it was not his looks that attracted her. No it was his way of being, his smarts and his kindness. Carlisle had done the impossible to save her. Regardless on the danger he could have gotten in he did it. Carlisle although not able to sleep, had his eyes closed and simply laid there. Alex felt something different, something stronger and something hot. Running her hand over his chest, the sensations simply got hotter. Looking back up she was met with Carlisle's eyes. Leaning up she gently brushed her lips against his, lingering. Carlisle cupped her jaw Deeping the kiss and adding a satisfying pressure. Carlisle grabbed her by the hips and had her straddle him.

Pulling back he brushed her hair away from her face, looking in to her eyes with the love only he can show her. "Are you sure you want to continue this?"

Alex crashed her lips onto his, earning herself a groan. "Yes."

It was just there luck Sam ran into their room with a loud scream. "Mom!"

Alex gave Carlisle a sorry smile, before catching her daughter. "Hello baby."

"Are you better?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah all better." Alex always knew Sam was smart. Although she didn't speak a lot, she took everything around her. She knew what was happening, so it was no surprise she knew about her. "Where did you go?"

"To Bella's dad's house." She mumbled. "Can I go back tomorrow?"

"For what?"

Sam glanced at Carlisle, who was lying on his back, but faced her. "It's a secret."

Alex chuckled. "Who is going with you?"

"Everyone!" She giggled.

Alex hummed in thought. "What do you think Carlisle?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Why not? Let her have some fun."

"Alright baby, but I want you on your best behavior." Alex ordered. "And no shifting unless they say it is okay or you must."

"Promise mommy." Jumping off her lap, she ran to the door and shouted. "I can go!"

"Awesome!" Alice yelled back.

Sam walked back into the room and gave them a sheepish look. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Alex glanced back at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"Of course." He was a bit disappointed in having to put a pause on their activities, but it was impossible to say no to the pup. "Jump on." Sam wasted no time in climbing under the covers and falling asleep. Carlisle climbs off and removed his shirt, before climbing back in.

Alex watched as he allowed her daughter to snuggle up on his chest. "I know you don't sleep and probably have work to do, you can."

The man chuckled. "I much rather watch and care over you as you sleep. Beats having to do the extra paperwork." Pulling her into his free side, he kissed her softly. "I will gladly take any chance to have you in my arms."

Alex smiled against his lips. "You and me both." Pulling back she gave him on last peck, before jumping off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright."

As she turned the water on and undressed, Alex glanced at the mirror only to do a double take. "What the hell?" Her eyes were no longer violet, but a reddish color. Her skin was a bit lighter than before. Opening her mouth, Alex allowed her teeth to enlarge. Only to gasp at how sharper and longer they were. "This is not normal?" Shaking her head, she quickly took a shower and changed. As she walked out again, Carlisle was still in bed. "I'm going downstairs for something to drink."

"Okay."

Running down stairs, she was glad no one was around. Grabbing a cup and filling it with water. She drank it. Only to throw it up a few seconds later. Gagging for breath, Alex fell to the ground in pain. Within seconds Carlisle was by her side, trying to figure out what was happening. Alex yelled from the fire running through her body. This was ten times worse than the bite. With horror she felt her bones readjust, it only meant one thing. She was shifting against her will. Only something was off, he body was getting bigger. As the transformation was complete, Alex laid on her side panting. Glancing up, she met eyes with the entire Cullen's family.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Alice asked.

"She's-what?" Emmet stuttered.

Alex slowly lay on her belly, with a small whimper. Looking down at her paws, she yelped. Her claws where long and sharp, almost like that of a falcons. Looking at her back legs, she noted the same. Closing her jaw, she frowned. Something was bugging her. Looking towards the stainless steel of the trashcan, she once more gasped. Her teeth-specifically her canine teeth-were huge. The top two were long, when she shut her mouth they stuck out. Her eyes were the ones that shocked her the most. One was violet and the other was a golden/amber color.

'What am I?' She asked.

"A hybrid."


End file.
